Dying of the Light (film)
| runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English Romanian Arabic | budget = $5 million | gross = }} Dying of the Light is a 2014 American psychological thriller film written and directed by Paul Schrader and starring Nicolas Cage, Anton Yelchin and Irène Jacob about a government agent who must track down and kill a terrorist before he loses his full memory from dementia. It was released theatrically and through VOD formats by Lionsgate on December 5, 2014.http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=123848 The film received extremely negative reviews, with controversy surrounding the heavy tampering and reediting of the footage by the studio, who denied Schrader final-cut privilege and led him and principal members of the cast to disown the released version and campaign against it.Paul Schrader, Nicolas Winding Refn & Nicolas Cage Campaign Against Their Film ‘Dying Of The Light’ Oct 16, 2014 - IndieWire Plot Evan Lake (Nicolas Cage) is a highly decorated veteran CIA agent and Intelligence Star recipient reduced to a desk job at Langley with his protege and close friend Milton "Milt" Schultz (Anton Yelchin). Twenty-two years ago during an op in Africa, Lake was captured by terrorist Muhammad Banir (Alexander Karim) and tortured by having his head repeatedly bashed and having his ear mutilated. During the extraction and ensuing explosion, Banir went missing and was presumed dead, although Lake never bought it and has obsessively tried to find Banir ever since. As a result of the trauma he sustained under torture, Lake is now suffering from early stage frontal temporal dementia, and his boss considers him a liability to the agency. In Bucharest, police tail a Kenyan national, Abdi, carrying a mysterious USB drive. A car chase ensues, and rather than giving himself up, the courier throws himself and the drive off a bridge. The Romanian Intelligence Service retrieve the drive and the body, but the data is corrupted, so it is subsequently sent to the CIA. Milt gets a hit on large quantities of an experimental drug treating thalassemia, information corroborated in the USB data. The drugs are for an anonymous Kenyan client, and are coming from a University of Bucharest clinic run by Professor Dr. Iulius Cornell. Since thalassemia is hereditary, Milt concludes that Banir is ordering shipments of the drug through a middleman, Dr. Wangari. He tells Lake, who asks his superiors to go after Banir. However, they still believe he's dead, and refuse. Later, Lake has a violent outburst during a search and resigns on the spot. During this time, in Kenya, Banir sends his man Aasim to Bucharest to find out why Abdi has not delivered the medicine. Lake tells Milt about his mental deterioration, which becomes increasingly apparent as the film progresses. When Lake decides to go to Romania, Milt goes along. In Bucharest, the men meet Michelle Zubarain (Irène Jacob), a former journalist, possible agent, and Lake's one-time love, who has information about Cornell providing the drug Banir needs. The trio meet with the professor, compelling him to acknowledge his role and to admit that Banir is forcing him to travel to Kenya. As Lake, Milt, and Michelle leave the professor's office building, Aasim sees them. The next day, the three return to the professor's office in hopes of following whomever the professor meets. They watch until the professor comes outside to meet Aasim, but Aasim spots them and runs. While Lake takes the money, drugs, and passport from the professor in order to impersonate him in Kenya, Milt catches Aasim and slits his throat, effectively preventing him from contacting Banir. Michelle finds a make-up specialist to help Lake transform into the professor, then Lake and Milt fly to Mombasa. The disguise works, and Lake is driven out of the city to Banir's hideout, and through a ruse and some small hand-to-hand combat, is finally alone with Banir. Lake reveals himself to the terrorist, but at that moment has an attack of dementia-fueled flashbacks, during which the disparity between the young terrorist who maimed Lake twenty-two years earlier and the now aging, fragile, and terminally-ill man is very clear. Without taking any further action, Lake abruptly leaves Banir. The next day, Lake and Milt are strolling through a Mombasan park full of people when a shot rings out and a young Kenyan passing Lake suddenly drops. Lake sees that Milt has been hit, too (not fatally), and returns fire to the gunmen, ultimately killing both and being shot twice himself. Understanding that Banir has sent them, he takes their vehicle, driving into the night back to Banir's hideout, where he engages in a short (and prone) knife fight with Banir before killing him. But as he returns to Mombasa, he is still losing blood, and the flashbacks and voices return. Lake appears to drive head-on into a truck. The closing moments of the film move (with a voice-over by Lake) to Arlington National Cemetery, to Langley, to Lake giving a speech (from early in the film), and to Milt giving Michelle a memento of Lake's that is important to her. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Evan Lake * Anton Yelchin as Milton Schultz * Irène Jacob as Michelle Zuberain * Alexander Karim as Muhammad Banir * Adetomiwa Edun as Mbui * Geff Francis as Dr. Clayborne * Silas Carson as Dr. Sanjar Production In January 2010, Nicolas Winding Refn was attached to direct Paul Schrader's script, with Harrison Ford to star as lead. On February 15, 2010, Refn left the film project to direct Drive. On June 5, 2013, it was announced that Paul Schrader would direct the film off his own script, with Refn joining on as an executive producer. On July 30, 2013, Nicolas Cage joined the film in the lead role, replacing Ford. On January 10, 2014, Anton Yelchin joined the film, along with Irène Jacob and Alexander Karim. On March 6, Red Granite International joined as producers. On August 19, it was announced that Lionsgate Home Entertainment had acquired the distribution rights to the film. Filming Filming was set to begin on January 27, 2014, to be shot in Romania, including in Castel Film Studios, Bucharest, and wrapped after five weeks followed by post-production to be done in the US. On March 5, 2014, Cage was spotted on the set during the filming of The Dying of the Light in Queensland, Australia. The next day, March 6, it was announced that the shooting in Gold Coast, Queensland had wrapped and the rest of the film would be shot in Romania. Post-production and controversy On October 16, 2014, Schrader posted on his Facebook page: "We lost the battle. 'Dying of the Light,' a film I wrote and directed, was taken away from me, reedited, scored and mixed without my input." This post was accompanied by photographs of himself, Cage, Yelchin, and Refn wearing a T-shirt carrying the "non-disparagement" clause of their contracts which prohibits them from criticizing the film in question prior to, during, and in a period immediately following a project's release. Schrader wrote “Here we are, Nick Cage, Anton Yelchin, Nic Refn and myself, wearing our ‘non-disparagement’ T shirts. The non-disparagement clause in an artist’s contract gives the owners of the film the right to sue the artist should the owner deem anything the artist has said about the film to be ‘derogatory.’ I have no comment on the film or others connected with the picture.” On December 8, 2014, the film's director of photography, Gabriel Kosuth, explained in a guest column on Variety.com that his color-significant cinematography had been digitally altered and that he "was denied the possibility to accomplish in post-production what is any cinematographer’s duty: 'assuring that what audiences will see on cinema and television screens faithfully reflects the “look” intended by the director' (according to the American Cinematographer Manual)". Reception Dying of the Light was lambasted by critics; it currently holds a 9% rating, based on 32 reviews, on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes. On Metacritic, the film has a 31/100 rating based on 12 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". References External links * * * Category:2014 films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American films Category:Action drama films Category:American drama films Category:American thriller drama films Category:English-language films Category:Romanian-language films Category:Arabic-language films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films directed by Paul Schrader Category:Screenplays by Paul Schrader Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films shot in Bucharest Category:Films shot in Romania Category:Films set in Romania Category:Films set in Kenya Category:Red Granite Pictures films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films